


Poem collection

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Various SGA poems by me.





	1. Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these poems over a period of years, unfortuntately I didn't date them. I suspect most were written between 2005 and 2012, but don't hold me to that!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronon Dex POV.

**Hunter  
By Leesa Perrie**

Running,  
always running.  
No one to turn to,  
no one to trust.

For he is changed,  
forever changed,  
and there is no way  
to go back,  
to go home.

The young man  
turns to harshness.  
Learns to fight  
as he never fought before

And hides the pain,  
the loneliness,  
the fear,  
deep inside.

And the hunted  
becomes the hunter.  
Death becomes his life.

Until kindness  
cracks the surface.  
Compassion  
breaks the shell.

New hope,  
new life,  
new home.

The lion sheds his thorn  
and offers out his paw…

To friendship.


	2. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney McKay POV

**Hiding  
By Leesa Perrie**

Arrogance  
hides the fear of failure  
deep inside.  
Whilst sarcasm  
hides the loneliness  
he will not feel.

And the vulnerability  
caused by having friends  
is not a danger for him,  
as no one looks beneath  
the surface;  
they only see the ego  
and the snide remarks.  
He’s left outside,  
believes it is his due,  
for being unworthy of love.

And of his past, he rarely speaks,  
and all his true fears,  
they hide beneath  
the myriad of paranoid rants  
and bouts of hypochondria.

And he drifts through life,  
Admiring few,  
ignoring many,  
and leaving no sadness  
behind when he is gone.

Until it changes,  
and he finds the ones  
who look beneath,  
see more than he would like,  
stand with him,  
and never leave him alone,  
nor wish him gone.

And now, he has to learn anew,  
the value of true friendship.  
And a concept he had left behind,  
and never thought to know; family.


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Sheppard POV.

**Found  
By Leesa Perrie**

Trusting no one  
for he has been betrayed.  
Alone,  
he convinces himself  
this is what he wants,  
what he needs,  
what must be.

Shallow surface  
that no one sees beneath.  
Cocky flyboy;  
irreverent,  
rebellious.  
Rejected.

Pushing away the hurt,  
the pain,  
the memories of death;  
lost people,  
lost hope.  
Just…lost.

Until he flies  
and is nearly shot down…  
Until he sits  
and technology responds…

He leaves behind  
no one.  
And reaches out  
into the unknown…

And is found.


	4. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Trinity. Rodney McKay POV.

**Disaster  
By Leesa Perrie**

Guilt floats the recesses  
of your heart and mind,  
but you must push on.  
To do less would merely feed  
the guilt inside.

Trust, that which you needed,  
is given, but you betray.  
You cannot stop yourself,  
for you need to be right,  
to succeed.  
Or else death  
was for nothing.

And guilt floats the recesses  
of your heart and mind,  
let’s obsession take control,  
your arrogance, your ego  
override the pain.  
You cannot fail.

But it all falls down  
like a house of cards,  
damaging friendships,  
and losing trust;  
gaining nothing.

And should the guilt rise  
and break you apart,  
who will be there for you,  
pick up the pieces,  
and heal your pain?

Will he,  
the friend whose trust you lost,  
turn away  
or see the truth inside,  
reach out  
and free you from  
the guilt that burns?

For guilt is a powerful force,  
and causes you to do  
that which you would  
not normally do;  
apologise;  
admit that you were wrong.


	5. Wishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the episode ‘Sunday’. Rodney McKay POV.

**Wishing  
By Leesa Perrie**

He ran. 

It hurt too much to stay still.

So he ran.

Not looking forward. 

Not looking back.

Just running. Running from pain.

But the pain followed him.

Dogging his every step.

But still he ran.

Looking for shelter and finding none.

In the end, he stopped. Breathless.

Stood still. 

Looked around.

Found himself staring out over water.

His breathing settled.

And he dreamed. Talked. Said goodbye.

But guilt is not so easily lifted.

And pain is not so soon settled.

He stood and listened to the sea.

Wishing for time to reverse.

But wishing in vain.


	6. Reunions




	7. Meredith Rodney McKay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Atlantis. Meredith Rodney McKay POV (as a young child).

**Meredith Rodney McKay  
by Leesa Perrie**

Meredith dislikes his name,  
Certain it will ruin his life.  
Kindergarten has proved his point,  
As bullies bully the girl-named boy.  
Yearning now for another name; Rodney is born.


	8. The Lonely Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney McKay POV. During 'Grace Under Pressure'.


	9. Team




End file.
